


Not Safe For Work

by MildSweet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, Tumblr AU, background het stuff, john runs a porn blog, so watch out, this is pretty fuckin' explicit imho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildSweet/pseuds/MildSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson runs a porn Tumblr, and of course Sherlock knows about it (though John doesn't know *that*). One day, he posts something that is pretty obviously about Sherlock, and Sherlock wants to know more- but he can't say it, so he asks anonymously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Sometimes, when Sherlock is bored (which is more than sometimes), he gets his phone out and logs on to Tumblr. Usually, there's nothing new. This is to be expected- he only follows one person, after all.

The only person he'll ever follow.

\- - -

John remembers how it started. Of course, it was Harry's fault, but that's just how it goes.

He tries not to think about his sister and his Tumblr at the same time, honestly. Thank _God_ she doesn't follow him anymore, that was... that was awkward.

Anyway, it's been a slow day, he has no patients for two hours, and there are three hours left in his shift. It's probably not the most appropriate thing to be doing at work, but as long as he doesn't use the staff computers, it should be fine.

He logs in to his new account - the old one having been hacked - and starts scrolling.

...

A lot of cocks on his dash today. Huh. Well, he doesn't exactly object- bisexual, after all- but he's not in the mood. Farther, farther.

There we go, he thinks, getting just a little hard from the image in front of him. [He adds a little caption, as usual](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107177434681/its-hard-to-get-you-clean-when-you-insist-on), and continues on his way.

\- - -

 _Oh. He's on now,_ Sherlock thinks, and then he realizes- _John's at work._

_John's reblogging pornography at work. John's looking at pornography at work. Is he touching himself? Does he just add the caption, or does he do that with one hand, the other-_

Sherlock steers himself away from that train of thought. Can't have that. Lust shuts down logic, so it isn't allowed.

 _Not hard,_ he thinks, but he presses F5 either way.

\- - -

There's really not much he's wanting on Tumblr today. He reblogs[ a picture with hair-pulling](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107182189726) _(glorious, but not enough)_ , [a picture with a girl riding hard](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107184608891/i-dont-even-have-to-guide-you-you-know-exactly) _(wonderful, but not enough)_ , and then he sees it, and he gets hard as a rock.

[The photoset](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107185138531) is so close to what he imagined- _so close- only... it doesn't matter._

He types the caption, and maybe it's a little too personal, but nobody will ever know.

And then (because nobody will ever know), he unzips his trousers and takes himself in hand.  
\- - -

It's not very interesting stuff today, really. John likes pulling hair, likes the girl to ride him with abandon- nothing new.

But then the next post finally shows up, and Sherlock reads the caption, and everything is different.

**"i’ve thought of this for ages, ever since i moved in with you. i’ve imagined you on your knees on the kitchen floor, my hands in your hair, your pretty pink lips stretched around me. You know exactly how i like it, as if you’re reading my thoughts- you always have been brilliant, and you’re no less brilliant sucking my cock."**

Sherlock is silent for a long, long time, and he really cannot think. Eventually, he realizes that his mouth is slightly open, and he closes it.

 _Need more data,_ he thinks, _but how do I get it? John will object to being asked. He'll object to me knowing about the blog._

It doesn't take long before Sherlock figures out what needs to be done.

[Ask.](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/ask)

\- - -

John is nearing the point of no return when his phone buzzes. _I have time,_ he thinks, and looks at the question he's been sent.

**Is that an actual fantasy of yours? Your roommate sucking you off?**

He wonders who sent it, and decides to answer truthfully.

[ **Yes.** ](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107186550196/is-that-an-actual-fantasy-of-yours-your-roommate)

And then, thinking about the truth of it all, he touches himself leisurely, slowly, until he comes all over his hand.

\- - -

Sherlock doesn't know what to say. Not for a long, long time.


	2. Chapter 2

When John gets home, he's not surprised to see Sherlock asleep on the couch. The man's been up for days, now, he has to crash sometimes. What he is surprised to see is the state of Sherlock's pyjamas.

 

 _Tented_ , he thinks, and then _oh,_ and then _OH_.

 

Then he makes an undignified sound, and Sherlock stirs. John takes the last possible moment to run upstairs. Sherlock may have said something to his retreating back, but he didn't hear it over the rushing in his ears, the rushing of blood to his cock. He shuts the door to his room and leans against it. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispers, and he's pretty sure he's going to burst through his trousers, he's so hard. _I need to calm down. I need to think about something else._ But he can't ignore how much he wants to come, and he's not going to try.

 

He gets his phone out and logs on.

 

_\- - -_

 

He had called John's name, wondering what he was stomping around about, but for once he was ignored.

 

It was unpleasant, being ignored. _It doesn't matter,_ he thought. _Something at work, most likely._

 

He moves to sit, and realizes he's hard as a rock. 

  
_Shit._

 

But his phone makes its little Tumblr notification sound, and Sherlock thinks about that instead, because anything would be better than _this._

 

_\- - -_

 

John's never been very open about being bisexual, even online. He's never posted a caption without a woman in the photo.

 

But he doesn't want a woman right now, so he decides to make an exception. Nobody knows it's him, anyway. Gathering his thoughts, he posts [an explanation](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107254718956/my-dash-has-been-filled-with-cock-recently-and), even making a joke, and then begins to browse.

 

\- - -

 

**my dash has been filled with cock recently, and i’ve decided to post some of it. (not mine, of course- sorry, all.) if you object, blacklist “cock.” straightforward… well, kind of. - J**

 

Sherlock's mouth doesn't seem to want to close.

 

His phone buzzes again. [A photo.](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107254735361/i-never-see-you-wearing-anything-this-informal) This time, it's a man in sweatpants, thin, holding his cock just in view of the camera, taking his own picture with his other hand.

 

**i never see you wearing anything this informal, but god do i imagine it- imagine how nice the fabric feels against your hardening cock. sometimes i wonder if you’d take a pretty picture for me, just as you’re starting to get hard.**

 

Sherlock can't stop himself, a little whine escaping the back of his throat. _He's talking about me. John is talking about me._

 

He reloads the dash, and there's [another.](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107254741871/4cumlovers-www-4cumlovers-tumblr-com-i)

 

**i love the look in your eyes when i come in your mouth- i can just tell how much you love the taste of me, any way you can get it.[  
](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107254741871/4cumlovers-www-4cumlovers-tumblr-com-i)**

 

Everything is warm, his entire body heated, and the feel of the fabric against his skin is _not enough._ He reaches down, grasping himself. This isn't what he should be doing, but god, he wants this.

 

 _I want John,_ he thinks, and he comes on his hand and the fabric of his pyjamas and his own stomach.

 

\- - -

John's close, _so close, so fucking close,_ but he can't seem to get there, not quite. He's not focusing on any one thing, deliberately of course, but he's being stubborn. _Stubborn like Sherlock,_ he thinks, and suddenly it's _Sherlock's_ hand he feels on himself. He can't stop himself from coming, just barely managing to muffle the sounds he's making with the back of his hand.

 

He's just finished coming down when his phone buzzes.

 

\- - -

The phone buzzes just as Sherlock's gets out of the shower.

 

A new post, [an answered ask.](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107256219281/wtf-why-would-u-post-ths-gay-shit-unfollowed)

 

**wtf why would u post ths gay shit? unfollowed - anonymous**

 

**bisexuality. look it up, and good riddance. -J**

 

Slightly less surprised by this revelation than he might have been the day before, Sherlock smiles. _John can be straightforward, when he feels like it._

And Sherlock is feeling bold, himself, so he sends a message.

 

**Anyone who can't appreciate the pictures could at least appreciate the captions. Whomever it is that you're talking about is very lucky.**

 

**\- - -**

 

John smiles at the new message, then shakes his head. 

 

**[thank you. i think i would be luckier than he is, if he reciprocated. - J](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107256826751/anyone-who-cant-appreciate-the-pictures-could-at) **

\- - -

By the time his phone buzzes again, Sherlock has a plan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!! i actually did it, wow. consistency!
> 
> i would love feedback. and i have a bit of a silly request. IF any of you are amenable- send John's blog asks, so that there's more content on the blog itself. Also, then i can have little plotlines about it maybe? I'm a bit ambitious!!!
> 
> and also if you want to you can follow me at john-h-watsons.tumblr.com, i'd like that too~


	3. Chapter 3

John sleeps pretty well, all things considered. He gets up to make himself tea, turns on his phone and-

*buzz*

**Do you like hearing dirty talk as much as you like typing it?**

**"i do, though i didn’t often hear it from my previous partners. ah well, someday,"** he types back, then realizes he may have overshared- but he doesn't like to edit, so he won't.

\- - -

*buzz*

 _Excellent_ , Sherlock thinks. He already has his next message queued, and an account set up just for this process.  
  
\- - -

*buzz*

_Hmm..._

_Oh, god._

**I'm glad you like it, then, because I want to tell you what I like.I like thinking about you lying on your back, incoherent from the feel of my mouth on your cock. I want to take it all the way into my mouth, and I may not be able to, but you know I'll try. I like thinking about riding you in that same spot, with you so deep in me that I can barely think at all, only about how good it feels to have you hitting that perfect place inside me, [1]**

_Oh god,_ he thinks, and somehow he can't help thinking of Sherlock saying this, and he's not sure he's cut out for this so early in the morning because he's aching he's so hard.

Then he notices the number 1, and a few seconds later...

*buzz*

**[2] and I like thinking about how good you'll look when you come, and how you'll see me so desperate when you do. Do you like that too, J?**

He gasps, and he's glad Sherlock doesn't seem to be around because he feels like he's going to come just thinking about this and _Sherlock's face would be too much, too much, too good._

He types back [a reply](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107286098786/im-glad-you-like-it-then-because-i-want-to-tell), a short one, and the only thing he knows to say.

**"Oh, god yes."**

\- - -

Sherlock can't help the little gasp that escapes him, and then sends the next message.

\- - -

*buzz*

John can't help the sound he makes. He feels like Pavlov's dogs, reacting so strongly to that sound.

**Oh, you do... What would you like to do to me? Would you touch my cock while I sucked you off? I want to know, J.**

_Fuck_ , what he'd like to do to him.

He's not entirely sure when he started thinking of the asker as Sherlock, but he's not going to stop now.

\- - -

[*buzz*](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107288257976/oh-you-do-what-would-you-like-to-do-to-me)

**no, i won't touch your cock while you suck me. you want to know what i'll do?**

**you said you want me on the floor, but i want you on your knees, sweetheart. i want to pull your hair when you're sucking me, and i know i won't be incoherent- i'll be telling you exactly how good you are at this, exactly how mine you are. and i'm sure you'll love it.**

**and you'll be so hard, won't you? you'll want me to touch you, you'll ask me to, and maybe i'll say yes. maybe i'll have you stand, or maybe i'll pull you up by your pretty hair, and maybe i'll push you against the wall and kiss you til you're gasping. and maybe, maybe, maybe i'll touch you, make you say my name.**

**and if you do, darling, maybe i'll let you come.**

**\- - -**

John waits, trying to just drink his tea, get that much done before he goes upstairs and fucks himself senseless, and _not hoping for a quick reply, not at all, no, that would be ridiculous._

\- - -

Sherlock can't think, not at all, so he can't be blamed for his next move.

\- - -

*buzz*

 **I was going to try to draw this out, J** \-   w--s--h

 _He's going to come_ , John thinks, and he barely registers the username attached to the message, focusing instead on what he _wants._

\- - -

[*buzz*](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/107288384206/i-was-going-to-try-to-draw-this-out-j)

**don't bother, darling, just come for me, won't you?**

and Sherlock does.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, after he's come twice, showered, done his laundry (why Sherlock did his own today, he thinks he'll never know), and watched a bit of telly, John remembers that there's a username attached to the last post.

Checking Sherlock's back to see if he's paying attention _(of course not. disintegrating matter, after all)_ , then clicks through to [that userpage](http://w--s--h.tumblr.com). it's blank but for another username (similar, and similarly strange), so he types that in.

[w--s--s--h.tumblr.com](http://w--s--s--h.tumblr.com) has a password, and he's not about to guess at it. _I'm no Sherlock_ , _really,_ he thinks, and then he's thinking of _Sherlock_ and the fact that Sherlock is _right there,_ bent over to look at his experiment, doesn't help. It really, really doesn't prevent him from getting hard. And now he can't stand without Sherlock noticing the imbalance in the sound of his footsteps, he's sure.

"John, I need you to get the tweezers from the bathroom."

 _Shit._ "Alright, give me a moment." He stands, takes a moment to try to think of something else ( _anything but Sherlock_ ), resigns himself to the fact that he can't, and walks.

Sherlock doesn't seem to notice, or at least to respond by the time John gets to the bathroom and shuts the door. _Good,_ he thinks, and then he's overwhelmed by the scent of Sherlock's shampoo.

Sherlock had showered earlier, of course. _Of course,_ John thinks, unzipping his fly, _of course it would smell like him, of course._ He's careful to be quiet, and he needs to be quick, _but I need to,_ he thinks, _I need to._

He walks over to the shelf, grabs that stupid, infuriating, Sherlock-scented shampoo, and squeezes some into his hand. Then that hand's on his cock, and he imagines it's _Sherlock,_ squeezing, stroking, looking at him like _he's_ the brilliant one, and it's not long before he comes all over the bathroom floor.

He's catching his breath when the door opens.

\- - -

_Waiting too long.The specimens are in the acid and they need to be *out before they're useless._

"John, this is _time-sensitive!_ " No reply. "John?"

When Sherlock approaches, the bathroom door is closed, and he can't hear anything. For some reason, it scares him, and Sherlock doesn't _hold_ with fear, so he knocks once and opens the door.

And there's John, breathing hard, leaning against the wall by the shower, his fingers in a circle around his cock, stilled but obviously tight around him.

\- - -

And there's Sherlock, standing stock still, staring at John's hand on his softening cock. It lasts for only a few seconds (far too long) before Sherlock turns on his heel. "I-I'll just leave you to that, then."

He's entirely sure he didn't imagine Sherlock's hesitation.

When he comes out, the experiment is abandoned in the sink and Sherlock's door is closed.

\- - -

On his bed that night, head thrown back on a particularly good stroke, Sherlock thinks about _his_ hand on John's cock, touching and teasing, and _John_ looking at him like he's brilliant.

And if he's a little too loud when he comes, he doesn't notice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. Thanks for being patient, everyone!
> 
> Final chapter or two should be up soon.

John's sleep isn't regular, generally speaking, so it's no big shock to him that he's awoken by the slightest sound at two AM. It's more the nature of the sound as it continues that surprises him- a sweet, low, keening voice. It sounds like sex, but more than that it sounds like Sherlock.  
  
He breathes, and if he wasn't so turned on John thinks he might do a better job of exhaling quietly. It comes out a great shuddering thing, and he's hard, and the sound is gone, and he wants it here, he wants _Sherlock_ here.  
  
Sherlock hadn't come out of his room since the incident in the bathroom. John's given Sherlock space for hours, hoping he'd see him in the living room, then gone to bed, and he still wants to talk to him.  
  
_But what could I say?_   He snorts. _"Sorry, Sherlock, didn't mean to come on your bathmat, won't happen again?"_  
  
He thinks about it, but in the end, he doesn't say anything. He turns on his phone.  
  
\---  
  
Sherlock is back in the kitchen, pouring boiling water into a beaker, when his phone buzzes.  
  
It would be inconsequential, except that his phone is on a solid tabletop, he is pouring boiling water, and he jumps when startled.  
  
\---  
  
When he hears the shout, John races downstairs in his pyjamas, half-terrified. Sherlock's standing at the sink, running cold water over his left hand. He heaves a sigh of relief.  
  
"Let me have a look at it," John says, but Sherlock shies away from him, biting out "I'm fine."  
  
John relents- Sherlock isn't so stubborn when he really needs help- and is backing away when he sees Sherlock's phone.  
  
_New post by oh--god--yes on Tumblr_  
  
\---  
  
Inevitably, John looks at the phone and gasps. Sherlock stares intently at his stinging hand, because he knows John's face.  
  
_His eyes will widen, and he'll reread the line. Then his eyes will narrow, and the line between his eyebrows will deepen, and he'll look angry, he'll be disappointed-_  
  
"Sherlock, that's my blog," John says. _Like clockwork._  
  
"Yes, John."  
  
"My private blog," he says, then- "Let me see your hand."  
  
Sherlock turns at that. "Aren't you going to yell?"  
  
John looks at him as if he's an idiot, which rankles, but at the same time, it's reassuring.  
  
\---  
  
"Let me see your hand."  
  
Sherlock turns to show John his hand. "I'm fine, John," he says.  
  
"Let me check it anyway."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I _know,_ you've said it, just-  
  
"No," Sherlock cuts him off, then clears his throat. "I mean- it's all fine."  
  
John looks up at him, then back at his hand, exhaling. "Good. Thank you."  
  
\---  
  
[I heard you moaning as you came, and now I have another reason to fuck you like this... I want to hear that again.](http://oh--god--yes.tumblr.com/post/125076566811/i-heard-you-moaning-as-you-came-and-now-i-have)


	6. Chapter 6

John wakes up later than he would have liked, exhausted from the events of the night before. He tries his best not  
to think about it as he showers, but as he exits the bathroom, he hears a buzz. Picking it up, he sees the text.  
  
_[w--s--s--h.tumblr.com](http://w--s--s--h.tumblr.com) . "williamsherlockscottholmes" is the password. Read the tags._  
  
He does.  
  
_#When I finally read this_  
  
_#my only thought was that I only want to make that sound for you._  
  
_#I want all of this._  
  
_#I read this and came so hard I couldn't speak._  
  
_#I want to do that again  
  
#and I want more._  
  
_#I want to catalogue the way you taste._  
  
_#I would do this._  
  
_#I would do anything for you._  
  
_#You know I would._  
  
When he walks downstairs, Sherlock is playing violin.  
  
\---  
  
Sherlock finishes playing violin. He puts it back in its case, turns, and there, there's John watching him.  
  
And then there's John coming toward him, and then there's John kissing him, and then there's John _kissing_ him, and then there's John kissing _him,_ and Sherlock is kissing _John._  
  
\---  
  
Sherlock's lips taste like tea, and Sherlock's skin tastes like skin but his hair's just like his fucking shampoo, and John is moaning into Sherlock's neck.  
  
"John," Sherlock says, breathy, "John," and then John sucks a mark into his neck and Sherlock isn't really forming words anymore.  
  
"I was just," John says, "going to talk to you," dragging his lips along Sherlock's neck, "but there you were, fucking _resplendent_ ," sucking again, "and this _is_ alright, isn't it?"  
  
\---  
  
Sherlock makes another noise and feels John's laugh on his skin.  
  
"This is," he says, and John pulls away to look at him. "You are," he tries, and then he gives up on adjectives and just says "John."  
  
John smiles. "Sherlock," he says, and holds Sherlock's hand in his, and guides him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's at least one more chapter left, and at that at least one more is, for lack of a better description, not safe for work.* I promise it won't take six months, this time.
> 
>  <3
> 
> *there are absolutely better descriptions i just love bad jokes


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock's not entirely sure how he got here. He thinks hazily that there may have been kissing, but it doesn't matter, since John is here.  
  
His sheets lay haphazard on his bed, his legs are open, shaking with every movement of John's right hand. _Two fingers, two fingers, three._ Sherlock can't think, he's pleading, and John _(sweet John perfect John)_ is listening.  
  
"That's it, beautiful," he says, "so fucking _beautiful_ , look at you, I want you so much, Sherlock," pushing in, shaking, groaning.  
  
Sherlock gasps, watching John, giving him everything. "Please," he says. "John," he cries, "John, _John-_ "  
  
\---  
  
Sherlock is coming apart underneath him, and John's so far gone, so in love he can't say anything new. He's said everything already, over and over.  
  
_I want you,_ he thinks, _I love you, I love you,_ "Oh _,_ god," John says, "oh, _god,_ _yes._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first multi-chaptered fic I've finished, and all of you who left kudos and commented have been motivating me (in really unprecendented ways, i gotta say). Thank you for reading!


End file.
